Lyle R. Wheeler
Lyle Reynolds Wheeler var en Oscar-vinnende amerikanske art director. Wheeler studerte ved University of Southern California, og jobbet deretter som magasin artist og industriell designer. I 1936 ble han ansatt av David O. Selznick å jobbe som scenograf for Selznick's produksjonsselskap. Wheeøer viste seg å være et kreativ geni når det gjaldt å utforme kvalitet ved rimelige kostnader og var svært etterspurte i bransjen. I en karriere som spenner over førti år, skapte Wheeler setter i mer enn tre hundre og femti filmer, hvorav mange er ansett som klassikere. Hans filmografi inkluderer Hollywood (1937), Det vokser et tre i Brooklyn (1945),Vår i luften (1945), Dolly Sisters (1945), Alltid Amber (1947), Hennes hemmelighet (1949), The Pride of St. Louis (1952), Gresskar i nød (1955), og Carousel. Han ble nominert til Oscar for beste Art Direction tjueni ganger og vant fem. I 1951 ble han nominert for fire forskjellige filmer, tre i 1952 og to ganger for to filmer på ett år. Ved sin bortgang i 1990, ble Wheeler kremert, og asken som er lagret i et hvelv i kapellet Pines Crematory i Los Angeles. Hans Oscar statuetter ble kjøpt av en kjøper måneder før hans død. Filmografi 1969 -- Havari i verdensrommet (art director) 1965 -- Første seier (art director) 1964 -- Den beste mannen (art director) 1963 -- Kardinalen (art director) 1960 -- Hurra for kjærligheten! (art director) 1960 -- Høyt spill i Monte Carlo (art director) 1960 -- Can-Can (art director) 1959 -- Reisen til jordens indre (art director) 1959 -- Alle mine drømmer (art director) 1959 -- Holiday Parade (art director) 1959 -- Anne Franks dagbok (art director) 1958 -- Bare et smil (art director) 1958 -- Unge løver (art director) 1958 -- South Pacific (art director) 1957 -- Duell i Atlanteren (art director) 1957 -- Bak fasaden (art director) 1957 -- April Love (art director) 1957 -- Evas tre ansikter (art director) 1957 -- En hatt full med regn (art director) 1957 -- Stevnemøtet (art director) 1957 -- Skjønnheten fra Hydra (art director) 1956 -- Min datter gjør opprør (art director) 1956 -- Ildprøven (art director) 1956 -- Jazzens ungdom (art director) 1956 -- Buss Stopp (art director) 1956 -- Kongen og jeg (art director) 1955 -- Og så kom regnet (art director) 1955 -- Skinnende dager (art director) 1955 -- Dronningens favoritt (art director) 1955 -- Pappa Stankelbein (art director) 1955 -- A Man Called Peter (art director) 1954 -- Show Business (art director) 1954 -- Desirée (art director) 1954 -- Egypteren Sinuhe (art director) 1954 -- Den brukne lansen (art director) 1954 -- Vi tror på kjærligheten (art director) 1954 -- Farlig oppdrag (art director) 1953 -- Duell på havbunnen (art director) 1953 -- Gift deg med en millionær (art director) 1953 -- Men jeg så ham dø (art director) 1953 -- Lommetyven (art director) 1953 -- Presidentens hustru (art director) 1953 -- Call Me Madam (art director) 1953 -- Ørkenrottene (art director) 1953 -- Titanic (art director) 1952 -- Min kusine Rachel (art director) 1952 -- Sneen på Kilimanjaro (art director) 1952 -- The Pride of St. Louis (art director) 1952 -- Med sang i hjertet (art director) 1952 -- Operasjon Cicero (art director) 1952 -- Viva Zapata! (art director) 1951 -- The Model and the Marriage Broker (art director) 1951 -- Pike med pepp (art director) 1951 -- David og Batseba (art director) 1951 -- Froskemennene (art director) 1951 -- Giftbegeret (art director) 1951 -- På Rivieraen (art director) 1951 -- 14 timer (art director) 1950 -- Alt om Eva (art director) 1950 -- I'll Get By (art director) 1950 -- Mister 880 (art director) 1950 -- Ingen utvei (art director) 1950 -- Den brukne pilen (art director) 1950 -- Farlig rykte (art director) 1950 -- Panikk i gatene (art director) 1950 -- Venus fra Chicago (art director) 1950 -- Hurra for Willie! (art director) 1949 -- Nerver av stål (art director) 1949 -- Intrigenes fyrste (art director) 1949 -- Pinky - Hvit kriger (art director) 1949 -- Sand (art director) 1949 -- Det går med et smil (art director) 1949 -- It Happens Every Spring (art director) 1949 -- Mor blir farlig ung (art director) 1949 -- Min mann eller din? (art director) 1948 -- When My Baby Smiles at Me (art director) 1948 -- Hennes annen verden (art director) 1948 -- Det begynte med Nora (art director) 1948 -- Damen i hermelin (art director) 1948 -- Dypt vann (art director) 1948 -- Travkongen (art director) 1948 -- Belvedere ordner alt (art director) 1947 -- Mellom gentlemen (art director) 1947 -- Alltid Amber (art director) 1947 -- Herren til Harrow (art director) 1947 -- Dødskysset (art director) 1946 -- Centennial Summer (art director) 1946 -- Eventyr i Siam (art director) 1945 -- Du er min alene (art director) 1945 -- Huset i 92. gate (art director) 1945 -- Vår i luften (art director) 1945 -- Fartens konge (art director) 1945 -- Et tre vokser i Brooklyn (art director) 1944 -- Irish Eyes Are Smiling (art director) 1944 -- Laura (art director) 1944 -- Sweet and Low-Down (art director) 1944 -- Spøkelsesskipet (art director) 1944 -- Dragon Seed (art director) 1941 -- Lady Hamilton (art director) 1940 -- Rebecca (art director) 1939 -- Tatt av vinden (art director) 1939 -- Intermezzo (art director) 1938 -- Tom Sawyers bedrifter (art director) 1937 -- Fangen fra Zenda A/S (art director) 1937 -- Hollywood (art director) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1959 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Anne Franks dagbok (med George W. Davis, Walter M. Scott og Stuart A. Reiss) : 1956 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Kongen og jeg (med John DeCuir, Walter M. Scott og Paul S. Fox) : 1953 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Men jeg så ham dø (med George W. Davis, Walter M. Scott og Paul S. Fox) : 1946 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Eventyr i Siam (med William S. Darling, Thomas Little og Frank E. Hughes) : 1939 -- Beste Produksjondesign for Tatt av vinden ; Nominert : 1963 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Kardinalen (med Gene Callahan) : 1959 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Reisen til jordens indre (med Franz Barchelin, Herman A. Blumenthal, Walter M. Scott og Joseph Kish) : 1958 -- Beste Produksjondesign for Bare et smil (med John DeCuir, Walter M. Scott og Paul S. Fox) : 1956 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Min datter gjør opprør (med Jack Martin Smith, Walter M. Scott og Stuart A. Reiss) : 1955 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Pappa Stankelbein (med John DeCuir, Walter M. Scott og Paul S. Fox) : 1955 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Skinnende dager (med George W. Davis, Walter M. Scott og Jack Stubbs) : 1954 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Desirée (med Leland Fuller, Walter M. Scott og Paul S. Fox) : 1953 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Presidentens hustru (med Leland Fuller og Paul S. Fox) : 1953 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Titanic (med Maurice Ransford og Stuart A. Reiss) : 1952 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Sneen på Kilimanjaro (med John DeCuir, Thomas Little og Paul S. Fox) : 1952 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Min kusine Rachel (med John DeCuir og Walter M. Scott) : 1952 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Viva Zapata! (med Leland Fuller, Thomas Little og Claude E. Carpenter) : 1951 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for David og Batseba (med George W. Davis, Thomas Little og Paul S. Fox) : 1951 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for På Rivieraen (med Leland Fuller, Joseph C. Wright, Thomas Little og Walter M. Scott) : 1951 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for 14 timer (med Leland Fuller, Thomas Little og Fred J. Rode) : 1951 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Giftbegeret (med John DeCuir, Thomas Little og Paul S. Fox) : 1950 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Alt om Eva (med George W. Davis, Thomas Little og Walter M. Scott) : 1949 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Det går med et smil (med Joseph C. Wright, Thomas Little og Paul S. Fox) : 1947 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Herren til Harrow (med Maurice Ransford, Thomas Little og Paul S. Fox) : 1945 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Farge for Du er min alene (med Maurice Ransford og Thomas Little) : 1944 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Leland Fuller og Thomas Little) : 1940 -- Beste Produksjondesign - Svart/Hvitt for Rebecca : 1938 -- Beste Produksjondesign for Tom Sawyers bedrifter : 1937 -- Beste Produksjondesign for Fangen fra Zenda A/S Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R. Wheeler, Lyle R.